Shade Sheist
| Origin = Inglewood, California, | Genre = Hip hop | Occupation = Musician | Years_active = 2000 - Present | Label = MCA, PYO | Associated_acts = Dr. Dre, Warren G, DJ Quik, Nate Dogg | URL = http://www.shadesheist.com }} Tramayne Thompson (born c. 1980), better known by his stage name Shade Sheist, is an American rapper from Inglewood, California. He began his career in 2000 by contributing the self-titled single to a compilation by local producer Damizza. After recording tracks for other artists and television and film soundtracks, Sheist released his debut album Informal Introduction in 2002. Early life Thompson was born around 1980 in Inglewood, California. He started rapping around age 11 with a group that he claims won first and second place prizes at many talent shows. He performed from 1994 to 1997 as Shady Montage, signed to Hollywood Records. Thompson graduated from Alexander Hamilton High School in 1997.http://www.classmates.com/directory/public/memberprofile/list.htm?regId=8701668525 Music career He first performed professionally as Shade Sheist in 2000 on the song "If You Were My Bitch" from the compilation Irv Gotti Presents: The Murderers. That year, he also appeared on the song "It's Your Life" from Ja Rule's triple-platinum album Rule 3:36. Additionally, Sheist met Los Angeles-based producer Damizza (real name Damion Young), who worked as senior director for artist relations at Los Angeles hip-hop station Power 106 (KPWR) and released a various-artists compilation titled Where I Wanna Be. Sheist and Nate Dogg performed the title single, which peaked at #95 on the Billboard Hot 100 and #60 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart but at #2 on the Hot Rap Singles. Shade Sheist and Nate Dogg collaborated together again on the track "Cali Diseaz" on the soundtrack to the 2001 film The Fast and the Furious. Damizza recorded the track "Bad News" with Sheist for the soundtrack to the short-lived Fox television drama Dark Angel. In 2002, Sheist released his debut album Informal Introduction through a deal between MCA Records and his own Baby Ree label. Informal Introduction had production by Damizza, DJ Quik, and Kay Gee of Naughty By Nature. Singles included "Money Owners" (with Timbaland), "Wake Up" (with Nate Dogg and Warren G), and "John Doe" (with DJ Quik, Hi-C, AMG & Swift). The Los Angeles Times asserted that Power 106 played these singles more than any other urban radio station in the U.S. and reported that Peter Hart of Fairness and Accuracy in Reporting brought up conflict of interest issues given that Emmis Communications funded both the radio station and Sheist's label Baby Ree. Power 106 decided to disclose its ties to Sheist after the Times brought up the issue. Emmis president Rick Cummings stated that his station played Sheist's music based on listener tastes. Sheist returned in 2004 with the single "What Would Yo Do" featuring Nate Dogg and Mariah Carey. In 2008, Sheist and other associate rappers from Sheist's PYO Entertainment International label toured the world. Discography Albums Singles Other charted songs References External links *Put Yourself Out Entertainment International *Shade Sheist Interview at Illuminati2G *Shade Sheist Interview at DUBCNN.com *Shade Sheist Interview at PlanetUrban.com.au *Shade Sheist Interview at SoPrupRadio.com *Shade Sheist on Facebook Category:People from Inglewood, California Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California Category:Universal Records artists Category:1980 births Category:Living people